


How are you tonight?

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: From where he was, Cat Noir could see Marinette on her balcony and she looked sad. He made up his mind to go see her. She was his friend and he didn't want to see her like this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	How are you tonight?

Adrien played on his piano like an automaton. He felt like he had been rehearsing the same song for hours. Earlier, he had asked his father if he could attend with his friends the concert that Jagged Stone was organizing at the Eiffel Tower. His father refused and asked him to practice his piano. At times he was way too strict with him. Adrien stopped playing and looked at the time. He sighed. The concert was probably over. He walked to the window, night had fallen and the moon was full. He could hear Plagg singing the praises of cheese, as he prepared a camembert platter.

"Plagg, would you like to get out?" Adrien asked.

"Now!" Plagg replied in dread. "But I didn't have time to finish eating!"

Adrien put his phone on the piano and music was heard. He turned to Plagg and said:

“Plagg, transform me! "

Plagg was sucked into the ring and the transformation worked. Adrien became Chat Noir.

Chat Noir jumped out the window and ran over the rooftops of Paris. He had already patrolled earlier in the afternoon with Ladybug, but he needed to get out and feel free. His footsteps had brought him to the roof in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. From where he was he could see Marinette on her balcony and she looked sad. He made up his mind to go see her. She was his friend and he didn't want to see her like this. He jumped up onto the roof and watched her for a few seconds before signaling her presence.

“Marinette. "

Marinette turned to him, surprised. She didn't expect to see him.

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here?"

He gracefully jumped up beside her.

“I saw you in the distance and wanted to see how you were. "

Marinette smiled, but Chat Noir could see something was wrong.

" I'm fine.  
-If you ever want to talk, I'm good at listening to others. "

Marinette sighed and looked at the moon.

“I attended the Jagged Stone concert tonight. He is my favourite singer. "

Marinette smiles at this confession.

" To me too. It's just that I was hoping to spend the evening with someone, but they didn't come. "

Cat Noir's eyes widened. Could it be that she is talking about him? No, it was impossible. She was surely expecting someone else.

“His father is very strict, so he is not often allowed to go out. I had hoped this time would be different.  
-You seem to care a lot about him. "

Marinette blushed. She looked in the direction of Chat Noir completely distraught. She waved her arms around and stammered.

“Yes… No… I mean… Adrien is a very good friend. I… Finally… ”

She sighed and hid her head in her hands, embarrassed. Chat Noir let out a small laugh. She spoke well of him. For him, too, Marinette was a special friend. But something had always intrigued him. Why did she seem embarrassed when he was Adrien and perfectly at ease when he was Cat Noir? Compared to other people, his hero status didn't seem to impress him.

"And you Cat Noir, what are you doing here?" Was there an Akumas attack? "

She was probably worried that something would happen to her parents, Cat Noir thought to herself. He wanted to reassure her.

" No do not worry. It's just that sometimes a cat needs to stretch its paws. "

Marinette smiled at his joke. Chat Noir was happy to have managed to change his mind.

" So tell me ? He asked. How was the Jagged Stone concert? "

A huge smile lit up Marinette's face and she told him in detail what had happened at the concert. The spectacular arrival of Jagged Stone and his first song. The songs from his latest album and the finale which ended with the Eiffel Tower surrounded by fireworks. She also showed him some pictures. Thanks to Marinette, Chat Noir felt like she had attended the concert with her friends.

" Thanks Princess. "

Cat Noir walked over to Marinette and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to him and they got lost in each other's gaze. Chat Noir was hypnotized. At that moment, he saw Marinette differently and he wanted to kiss her madly. Without thinking about what he was doing, Cat Noir slowly brought his lips to Marinette's. He expected her to pull away from him, but she didn't. Their lips touched and they kissed. Cat Noir lost himself in this kiss. He wanted to enjoy this special moment and not think about later. All he thought about was Marinette and her lips resting on his. They parted. Marinette looked down. She was blushing, but she was smiling. Cat Noir also couldn't help but smile. VS' was a moment he wanted to remember forever. Marinette rested her head on Chat Noir's shoulder and they stood staring at Paris.


End file.
